


Joyeux anniversaire Bakayama !

by heera_o



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, mots doux, ou presque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où deux idiots se croisent, se loupent mais tout va bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux anniversaire Bakayama !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



\- Kageyama ? Il revient pas avant le 29.

Hinata cligne des yeux lentement, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que le caissier venait de lui dire.

\- Non, il a dit qu'il travaillait.

L'autre homme haussa les épaules, clairement pas intéréssé par l'affaire.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il a dit mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il a la période de Noel pour ses congés et que j'ai celle du nouvel an. Le reste, je m'en fiche un peu j'avoue. Maintenant si tu pouvais circuler, j'ai des clients à encaisser. 

 

Le roux fronça les sourcils, prêt à continuer à chercher des réponses mais un coup d'oeil lui confirma qu'en effet, une file de clients s'était formée derrière lui, et que vu la tête du collègue de Kageyama, cela ne servait à rien d'insister. 

Une heure plus tard, Hinata était coincé à l'entrée d'un immeuble et deux personnes étaient déjà venu lui demander pourquoi il "rodait" ici, comme si il était un voleur ou un truc du genre.

Ca ne tenait pas debout ! S'éloignant, il souffla sur ses doigts gelés et fronça les sourcils.

C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça ! 

Il était sensé surprendre Kageyama et ils allaient passer quelques jours ensemble et peut-être même trouver un gymnase pour jouer au volley. 

Tout ça c'était la faute de ce menteur ! Il lui avait dit qu'il resterait en ville pour travailler et réviser ! Qu'il n'allait même pas rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes chez ses grand-parents. Et finalement, il ne travaillait pas, n'avait pas l'air d'être à son appartement !

Hinata s'arréta net, manqua de se faire percuter et se décala sur le coté, le temps de digérer la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Et si Kageyama le trompait ? Peut-être qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre ?! En train de l'enlacer ou de l'embrasser ou PIRE. De l'embrasser ET de jouer au volley. 

Sauf que il parlait de Kagayama là. Le type qui lui avait donné un coup de tête avant de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ! Il s'était amélioré depuis leur rencontre mais ça restait un boulet social. Il fallait avoir un grain pour vouloir trainer avec lui, alors plus !

Et non, il n'allait pas réfléchir à ce que ça disait de lui qui sortait avec cet imbécile en question. 

En tout cas, ça n'expliquait pas où était passé son petit ami ! Et il avait froid ! Et.. oh... un cyber-café. 

Ca ferait l'affaire pour un moment.

Deux heures plus tard et plusieurs coups de fil à ses anciens coéquipiers à la recherche de réponse (Tsukishima s'était contenté d'un "tu crois vraiment que je vais le savoir si tu ne le sais pas ? Ou que ça m'intéresse ? Non, tu sais quoi ? Ne réponds même pas à ça." avant de raccrocher), Hinata n'était pas plus avancé mais au moins il avait chaud et l'estomac plein alors qu'il raccrochait. 

Il ne tomba pas de sa chaise quand il vit les notifications qui apparurent sur l'écran de son portable mais peu s'en fallait. 

Des sms et des coups de fils. Plein de sms et de coups de fil, d'une seule et même personne. 

Okay. Tout allait bien. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était qu'un téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver à lire les sms ou écouter les messages hein ? 

Rien de grave. Voilà. Il devrait s'inquiéter s'il avait le vrai Kageyama en temps réél. Mais des messages en décalé ? Pff ! De la gnognotte ! Rien à craindre ! Il avait affronté pire !

... Et en fait, connaissant sa chance, il aurait du se douter que ce ne serait pas si facile car alors qu'il s'apprétait à ouvrir le premier sms, sa sonnerie retentit; le faisant sursauter et jongler avec son téléphone quelques secondes, décrochant dans le mouvement. 

L'écouteur n'était même pas prêt de son oreille mais il se retrouva quand même à rentrer la tête dans les épaules en grimaçant.

\- HINATA ! CRETIN ! CRETIN D'HINATA ! A QUOI TU JOUES ?! OU ES-TU PASSE ?! Pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu répondais pas au téléphone ?

Quoi ? Alors ça c'était gonflé !!! C'était pas lui qui avait prétendu qu'il devait travailler ! Le roux ne chercha même pas à se calmer avant de laisser exploser son indignation.

\- Pas juste !!! C'est toi qui as menti ! J'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais coincé et qu'on pourrait pas se voir MOI ! Contrairement à UNE CERTAINE PERSONNE !  
\- Ca veut pas dire que tu peux disparaitre dans la nature sans avertir personne !! T'as pas idée de te balader tout seul avec ta capacité à croiser les mauvaises personnes !  
-Quand je pense que je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire ! J'AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE GARDER L'ARGENT DU BILLET DE TRAIN POUR M'ACHETER UN NOUVEAU BALLON !

De l'autre coté de la ligne, le silence tomba, au même moment, un employé s'approchait pour lui demander de baisser le ton, Hinata grinça des dents, rougit et hocha la tête.

Tout la faute de Kageyama ça. 

Pendant ce temps, son petit ami semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue.

\- Une surprise pour mon anniversaire ?

Urmph, maintenant qu'il y pensait, son idée semblait ridicule ! Du genre qu'on lit dans les mangas shojos. 

\- Pas que tu le mérites hein ! Juste que j'avais envie. 

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus d'un mois ! Il voulait bien que leur université ne soit pas à coté et qu'entre leurs études et leur entrainement, il était normal que ce soit difficile de se voir... mais ZUT QUOI ! 

Une espèce de baragouinement lui fit savoir que Kageyama essayait de communiquer.

En cas de fortes émotions, il avait encore parfois quelques difficultés mais heureusement, Hinata était un expert dans le Kageyama depuis le temps. Il fallait juste lui laisser un moment, ce qu'il fit, le rouge aux joues. 

\- Je... Surprise. Moi aussi. No... Noël.

Oh.

Ooooooooh. 

\- ... Crétin de Kageyama... Ca te va pas ce genre de chose.  
\- Aaaaaaaaah ? Espèce de.... 

Hinata ne chercha même pas à retenir le léger rire qui lui échappa, coupant net la tirade énergique du brun. 

\- Bon... on fait comment du coup ?

Il fallut quelques secondes avant d'avoir une réponse. Surement le temps que son passeur (il n'avait rien contre son passeur actuel... juste que ce n'était pas pareil...) termine de se calmer. 

\- Tu es où ?  
\- Uh ? Un café prêt de chez toi.  
\- Ne bouge pas ! J'arrive ! Ne sors pas tout seul ! Je suis là dans deux heures !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui raccrocha au nez.  
Typique. 

Hinata soupira, reposa son téléphone sur la table et sorti de quoi réviser de son sac.  
Quitte à avoir deux heures à perdre, autant les mettre à contribution (quand il perdait du temps bêtement, il avait parfois l'impression de voir Daichi-san et Ennoshita-san lui faire les gros yeux et c'était juste trop effrayant pour qu'il l'ignore. 

Finalement, il ne vit même pas le temps passer, un moment il buttait sur une formule mathématique, l'autre, une ombre lui faisait relever la tête pour découvrir un Kageyama essouflé planté à coté de lui; 

Un Kageyama essouflé qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'en placer une, balança une poignée de billets sur la table, chopa son sac, son bras et l'embarqua comme si il ne pesait rien.

Alors qu'il avait prit presque douze centimètre depuis le lycée ! 

Sauvage ! Son petit ami était un SAUVAGE et il se demandait franchement ce qu'il lui trouvait et...

Et voilà qu'il se faisait attirer dans une ruelle.  
Et enlacer, embrasser, encore et encore, le visage, les lèvres, la gorge. 

Alors oui, c'était un crétin, mais un crétin qui lui avait tellement, tellement, tellement manqué, que finalement, il comprenait pourquoi il s'était énervé aussi facilement en découvrant qu'il était parti.

Essouflé et écarlate, Hinata dut batailler un peu pour que Kageyama déserre son étreinte et qu'il puisse le regarder en face. 

Le brun le fixait comme... comme si il était le ballon lors du dernier point d'un set. Ou le dernier nikuman après un dur entrainement. Ou quelque chose du genre. 

Ca lui plaisait, et il sourit, un sourire large qui lui dévorait le visage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Bakayama !

Evidemment, étant socialement inadapté, Kageyama ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier avant de l'embrasser à nouveau brièvement mais passionnément puis de l'embarquer.

En direction de son appartement. Et Hinata ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur les intentions du brun.

(Pas qu'il s'en plaignait.)

FIN


End file.
